futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2020s (Eranovum)
The 2020s was the third decade of the 3rd Millenium. Timeline 2020 Culture *The 2020 Summer Olympics are held in Tokyo, Japan. *Super Nintendo World opens in Universal Studios Japan. *The Jeddah Tower (Saudi Arabia) is completed, becoming tallest building in world at *Andrew Jackson is replaced by Harriet Tubman on the $20. *Sony releases the PlayStation 5. Politics *John McCain succumbs to his glioblastoma at age 83. *2020 US Presidential Election - The Democratic ticket of Kirsten Gillibrand and Julian Castro defeats the Republican ticket of Donald Trump and Mike Pence. Science/Technology *NASA launches Mars2020. *ESA's ExoMars lands on Mars, they also launch the Euclid. *The Compass navigation system is finished. *The Large Hadron Collider is upgraded. 2021 Culture Politics *George H.W. Bush dies at age 97. Science/Technology *NASA launches Lucy *ISRO launches Mangalyaan 2. *Costa Rica bans single use plastics. 2022 Culture *The 2022 Winter Olympics are held in Beijing, China. *The 2022 FIFA World Cup is held in Qatar. Politics Science/Technology *NASA launches SLS EM-2 which sets up the base for the Deep Space Gateway, the first Lunar space station. Many historians agree that this marks the Second Space Age (which would later go on into the early 22nd century), with the first ending on the ending of the Space Shuttle. *JAXA launches MELOS. *ESA launches the Jupiter Icy Moon Explorer and AIDA. *Germany phases out its last nuclear power plants. 2023 Culture *India overcomes China and becomes the most populated country on Earth at a population of 1.45 billion people. Politics *Turkey is no longer a EU candidate. *The Compact of Free Association is renewed between the US, Micronesia, and the Marshall Islands. *Jimmy Carter dies at age 99. Science/Technology *NASA's OSIRIS-REx returns from Bennu, NASA also launches the Europa Clipper. *Kanal Istanbul is finished. *London's super sewer is completed. 2024 Culture *The 2024 Summer Olympics are held in Paris, France. *The world population reaches 8 billion. Politics *2024 US Presidential Election - Kirsten Gillibrand is re-elected. *Queen Elizabeth the II dies at age 98, her son, Charles the III, is coronated. Science/Technology *NASA launches WFIRST and Dragonfly. *Roscosmos launches Mars-Grunt. 2025 Culture Politics Science/Technology *NextGen, a new system of GPS, is fully functional. *The Square Kilometer Array is completed. *The Giant Magellan Telescope is completed. *53 years after its last manned lunar landing, the US becomes the first nation to return man to the moon with the landing of NASA's EM-5. 2026 Culture *2026 FIFA World Cup held in North America. *2026 Winter Olympics held in Sion, Switzerland. *The construction of the Sagrada Familia is finished. *Reunification of CBS and Viacom into the Viacom Corporation. Politics Science/Technology *NASA launches the Europa Lander. *ESA launches PLATO. *Roscosmos launches Venera-D. *ISRO launches its first person into space. 2027 Culture *Elvis Presley's autopsy report is released. *FBI releases records relating to Martin Luther King, Jr. Politics *Former President Donald Trump dies at the age of 81. Science/Technology *NASA launches the Titan Orbiter and Explorer (TOE), beginning its Ocean World Exploration Program. *The Chuo Shinkansen maglev system starts operations. *The USS Enterprise (CVN-80) replaces the USS Nimitz (CVN-68). 2028 Culture *2028 Summer Olympics held in Los Angeles. Politics *2028 US Presidential Election - The Democratic ticket of former VP Julian Castro and defeats the Republican ticket of . Science/Technology *ESA launches ATHENA. *The Fehmarn Belt Fixed Link is completed between Denmark and Germany. *The F-35 Lightning II replaces the A-10 Thunderbolt and F-16 Fighting Falcon. 2029 Culture Politics Science/Technology *'A Message from Earth' reaches Gliese-581c. *Russia becomes the second country to land a person on the moon, with Luna-Glob 30. They also begin constructing the first ever lunar base. Category:Eranovum Category:Decades Category:Timeline Category:2020s